Allies
by LOTRwolf
Summary: As the final battle with Naraku draws closer, so do the fates of everyone involved. Inuyasha and the others realize they can't do this on their own. What will happen in the end? InuKag MirSan implicates SessKgr, but not much
1. To Brace Against the Wind

A/N: Howdy! I've been working on this for a while now, and I didn't know whether to put it on the site or not. Anyhoo, read it and tell me if I should continue updating or not waste the time. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Curses . . .

**Allies**

**Chapter One: To Brace Against the Wind**

The sun rose and brightened the once-dark sky with a brilliant light. It reflected off the water and glistened through the trees, where birds twittered and awoke with the dawning of a new day. A new day promised to bring trouble.

A set of eyes watched this sunrise, and smirked to herself.

"Another day of work."

Looking below her, she searched through the trees and located exactly where she was planning to land. He had to be there. He must.

* * *

"TRY AND CATCH ME, LORD JAKEN!"

Rin ran through the bushes as a very disgruntled Jaken panted and tried to keep up.

"You wench! Where do you think you're going?!" he asked her. Right behind him loomed a shadow. He winced and looked up. "L-Lord Sesshomaru!"

The lord of the western lands looked down at his servant with his ever-calm face. "Jaken. Keep Rin occupied."

"B-But me lord-" A silent look made Jaken obey.

Sesshomaru stepped off to the side and looked up at the sky. He could feel her presence. He knew she was there.

"It's nice to see you again, Lord Sesshomaru."

His face kept that same emotionless state as Kagura the wind sorceress landed and stepped off of one of her giant feathers. "I was hoping I could find you here."

"And once again you will turn away unhappy," he replied smoothly. "I give you the same answer as I always have."

Kagura merely chuckled. "I thought so. Will you ever change your mind?"

He looked at her.

"Even if I could grant you anything you ever desired?"

No response.

"Hmph." She moved closer. "You must know my current situation. How I long for freedom. Haven't you wanted something so badly you would do almost anything for it?"

"What concern is it to you?"

Kagura smiled. "I see. It's like that, is it? Fine. I will search for you again soon. That I promise." And with that she flew away upon her feather.

At that precise moment, Rin tumbled out of the bushes, laughing. Jaken, grumbling, came stomping out right after her.

"I will never understand you!" he screeched at Rin. She only giggled and spun around in circles.

Sesshomaru looked on placidly as he turned and walked in the same direction Kagura had left. Jaken was quick to follow.

"Hurry up, you stupid girl!" he bellowed to Rin.

Dizzy, Rin laughed and staggered after Sesshomaru and a not-too-happy Jaken.

* * *

"COME BACK HERE!"

A golden streak passed Kagome's eyes as another, smaller red streak followed on hot pursuit.

"You worthless beast! I'll cut your head off!" Inuyasha yelled to a large leopard demon. There was a very small, almost not even worth being called a fragment of the Shikon no Tama, or the Jewel of Four Souls, embedded in a patch of fur in-between the leopard's eyes. It growled at Inuyasha as he advanced with Tetsusaiga.

"That shard is mine!" he shouted before bringing down the sword.

Kagome ran up to the dead body and quickly plucked the shard off of the fur of the leopard. As she examined it, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara in monster form with Shippo on her back came forward.

"It's not very big," she announced, holding it up. Inuyasha looked angry that he went through that just for a puny sliver of the jewel.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, we will find more yet. At least it's better than not finding one at all," the monk assured him before heading towards the north. "You say you can smell Naraku from this direction, yes?"

"Well yeah. I want to follow it and meet him quickly." Inuyasha brandished his claws to add to his threat. "I wanna rip out his sorry throat and-"

"Ok, we get it," Sango said in an annoyed voice. She turned to walk beside Miroku. "Let's just get on with it."

Grumbling, Inuyasha stuck his hands in his haori and walked behind the demon exterminator, followed closely by Kagome. She smiled at him.

"I thought you did a good job," she told him in a cheerful tone.

"Feh. That shrimp was easy to take down. I could have done it with my claws."

"Then why didn't you?" Shippo asked him, now perched on Kagome's shoulder, one of his normal areas to be found.

Inuyasha looked embarrassed and then angry as he tried to bonk Shippo as hard as he could on the head.

* * *

Naraku looked on at this picture from inside Kanna's mirror. He chuckled. Soon there would be no more fond memories to be shared once he carried out his final instructions. He needed to get started immediately.


	2. Troubled Hearts

A/N: Alright, I guess I shall let the story stay!  
  
**Sauron's Minion:** Haha, you always have something weird to say, don't you?  
  
**ThebigW:** Yes, for some strange reason I think Kagura is cool. Thanks for the review, mate  
  
**I love Merry . . . . And Pippin:** Hahahahaha . . . . yeah.  
  
**Sesshomaru-lover:** Thanks for your review! I greatly appreciate it  
  
**Chapter 2: Troubled Hearts**  
  
Kouga sat in his cave, moping. One of his fellow wolf-brethren came up to him timidly.  
  
"Uh, Kouga? Why are you so depressed lately? Is it because ane-ue (sister) is beyond your scent?"  
  
Kouga merely grunted. It was true that he was moping because Kagome was not anywhere near him, but also he was angry that dog-turd got to be with her every day. The thought always made him clench his fist. He found himself doing so.  
  
"Maybe you could go and find her?" the wolf brother asked him. Kouga got to his feet.  
  
"I will," he snarled. "Because I will finally make Kagome mine and mine only! No more waiting around. That dog-turd has had her long enough."  
  
The wolf brother nodded shyly and backed away as Kouga ran out of the cave.  
  
"Where's he going?" another wolf man inquired.  
  
"Probably off to see ane-ue."  
  
"Mayhap she will finally decide to live with us?"  
  
"If Kouga can convince her."

* * *

"Inuyasha, we have been traveling for quite some time now and still you cannot pick out Naraku's scent yet. I suggest we go back to Kaede's village and rest before continuing," Miroku told a very thick-headed hanyou. (half demon)  
  
"But we need to go on! It's only been a few days!" he protested.  
  
"C'mon Inuyasha, please?" Kagome pleaded. He growled at her.  
  
"I would like to rest for a few days before setting out again myself," Sango declared.  
  
"That's that, then!" Shippo cried. "The vote is four to one, and we win. Unless you want to go on by yourself?"  
  
"I will if that's what it takes!" he yelled.  
  
"Inuyasha, sit!"  
  
Inuyasha soon made contact with the ground.  
  
"You win . . ." he grumbled as the group sighed in relief.  
  
It did not take too long to get to the village, and Kaede welcomed them warmly when they finally arrived.  
  
"I did not expect you to return so early," she stated as they gathered around the small fire in the middle of the room. Inuyasha was leaning against a wall, sulking. "And I can see you did not care for this decision at all," she said to him.  
  
"Feh. I just want to find Naraku and beat him into a bloody-"  
  
"Yes, yes, I know."  
  
He grumbled.  
  
"Well, I am glad we came back, Lady Kaede, if not for the rest than for the food," Miroku said with a smile.  
  
"I agree!" Shippo climbed onto Kagome's shoulder and yawned.  
  
"I think it's time we went to bed," she pointed out and went to roll out her sleeping bag.  
  
Inuyasha hardly slept that night. He usually didn't sleep all that much, and kept an eye out for everyone else as they slept. He lay on top of the roof, hands behind head and looking up at the stars. Around midnight, he dozed off.  
  
At dawn, though, he could not find Kagome.  
  
"WHAT?! WHADDA YA MEAN, 'WENT BACK HOME'?!"  
  
"Exactly what you think it means, Inuyasha," Kaede replied smoothly as she shook out the wet sheets from washing at the well that morning and hanging them out to dry. "Kagome has returned to her own time. Something about 'studying'."  
  
"Not that again!" he yelled, frustrated as he kicked the dirt.  
  
"Are you going to go after her again?"  
  
"Wha-? No! No, I . . ." Inuyasha stammered.  
  
"Perhaps it is well that you do go," Kaede said with a sly smile. Inuyasha blinked at her.  
  
"What are you up to, old hag?"  
  
"Nothing at all." And with that, she went back inside.

* * *

"Feh." Inuyasha sat at the lip of the bone eater's well, resting his arms upon it and looking down. "Why do you always leave like this?" The silence was his only answer.

* * *

Kagome climbed out of the well and looked around. She was home again. Sighing, she went inside her house.  
  
"Mom! Souta! Grandpa! I'm back!" she called. Her mom came in from the kitchen.  
  
"Oh hello dear! It's only been about a week since you left. Why come back so early?"  
  
"Well I have to study, don't I?" she responded while running up the stairs.  
  
"Well I guess . . . Don't exert yourself too hard."  
  
"I won't."  
  
Kagome leaned on her desk, head in hand. It wasn't normally like her to just stare off into space when she was studying. Well, before, that is. Ever since she stood in front of the god tree and found out that she indeed loved Inuyasha, she had her head halfway in the clouds when not occupied with youkai (demons) or the jewel.  
  
Shaking herself, she yelled about how stupid she was and got back to examining her geometry book.  
  
That evening, after dinner, she went back up to her room. She had been studying all day and she felt like her brain was going to suddenly just stop thinking altogether when she opened her door. There, sitting on her bed, was Inuyasha.  
  
"EEEEP!" she screamed in surprise. Souta was there in an instant.  
  
"Whatsa matter, sis?" He saw Inuyasha. "Hey, Inu-oniichan!" (elder brother)  
  
"Hey, squirt," Inuyasha replied as he got off the bed. Kagome glared at him.  
  
"Souta, do you mind leaving me and Inuyasha . . . alone?" she said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Oh, no problem." Souta waved before walking out of the doorway. Kagome shut it.  
  
"What do you think you're doing, scaring me like that?! I'm already too overwhelmed by math!" she cried at a confused Inuyasha.  
  
"Don't blame me, blame Kaede. She's the one who said for me to follow you this time."  
  
"I- what?"  
  
"Yeah that's right. So how long are you staying this time?"  
  
Kagome blinked before she spoke. Kaede had asked Inuyasha to come after her? But why? "Oh, not very long . . . I was thinking tomorrow morning."  
  
"Good, because I want to go back as soon as possible. We have shards to collect, remember?"  
  
"Of course." She strode to her desk and picked up her math textbook.  
  
"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked quizzically, peeking over her shoulder. She tried not to get angry.  
  
"Studying. I have some serious tests coming up and I don't want to fail them."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Silence.  
  
"What's that?" he asked, pointing to a triangle on the page.  
  
"It's called a triangle. I have to find its hypotenuse."  
  
"Hy-what?"  
  
"Nevermind . . . "  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"That's a formula."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"You wouldn't understand."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"That's a marker . . ."  
  
"What does this do?"  
  
"That dries my hair – it's called a hairdryer, go figure."  
  
"How does it work?"  
  
"PUT THAT DOWN!"  
  
"WHY IS THERE AIR COMING FROM IT?! IT'S LIKE MIROKU'S KAZAANA BUT IT'S BACKWARDS!!" (kazaana=air rip, wind tunnel, abyss . . . etc.)  
  
"I SAID PUT IT DOWN!"  
  
"Feh, that thing was stupid anyway."  
  
Silence.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"GRRRRR!!!!"

* * *

Sango came out of Kaede's hut and looked up at the moon. Inuyasha and Kagome had been away all day, and she was forced to put up with Miroku's lechery by herself. Sighing, she decided to take a walk.  
  
The moon shone beautifully above the trees and overall it was quite a peaceful night. It had been a hectic day and she was glad for the tranquility.  
  
"Mind if I join you?"  
  
"ACK!" She spun around. "What do you want, houshi-sama?" (monk, or even sir monk)  
  
"Well I saw you leaving the hut and I decided to follow you. I was wondering if I may accompany you on your nighttime stroll," Miroku responded in a very gentleman-like way. Sango eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"Well I guess . . ."  
  
With that, they began to walk. The wind rustling through the leaves was soothing and Sango soon forgot about keeping an eye on Miroku. His voice broke the silence.  
  
"Lovely night, isn't it?"  
  
"Mm hmm . . ." Sango murmured. She didn't even notice when Miroku slid his arm around her shoulders and hugged her closer to him. Lost in the moment, she sighed and lay her head on his shoulder, smiling.  
  
Miroku, being who he is and cannot help the fact, did what only Miroku could do. You guessed it.  
  
"HENTAI!!!" Sango screamed and slapped him. Hard.  
  
'It was worth it,' he thought with a mental sigh as he followed (none too closely) Sango back to the hut, a red hand mark on his cheek.

* * *

A/N: The story may not be too great at first, but in the next chapter it gets better. More Sessy for you Sesshomaru lovers out there. Heh heh heh . . . 


	3. Decisions

A/N: Alrighty, here's le next chapter. Enjoy!

**ThebigW:** Yes, yes, of course. Just shaddap and read the next chapter. (please?)

**Sesshomaru-luver:** Yes, as promised, more Sessy.

**Lord Unknown:** Haha...yeah. I know where you live . . . No seriously, I do

**Chapter Three: Decisions**

Kouga ran out into the woods that held the scent of Kagome. Looking every which way, he still couldn't detect her. Finally he ran straight into a small clearing, and before him stood a well.

"Hmm?" He walked up to it and kicked it lightly. He looked inside, but there was no water. "That's odd."

"Hey, what're you doing here?!" a voice cried from behind him. He whirled around to come face to face with a small . . . thing. He assumed it was a ferret.

"Aren't you that little ferret that always tags along with that dog-turd?" he asked it.

"Grr . . . I'm a FOX!!! NOT A FERRET!" Shippo yelled.

"Whatever . . . But do you know where Kagome has gone?"

"She went back home. I think Inuyasha went with her."

"Why that mangy—Where is Kagome's home? Tell me!"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Just tell me, you little ferret!!"

"FOX!"

"WHATEVER!"

"I'm not telling you, and that's final!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Kouga began beating Shippo over the head.

"FINE! I'LL JUST FIND HER MYSELF, THEN!"

* * *

"Miko! Are you leaving us so soon?" (miko=priestess)

"Yes. I must be on my way."

"We thank you for helping our injuries caused by those bandits. How may we pay you?"

"No reward is necessary."

"So be it. Farewell, Lady Kikyo."

Kikyo nodded once and turned. She began walking towards the direction she had been traveling for many days now; the path that led to Naraku. She had happened to come by this village and, as her job as a miko, helped the wounded. Her journey was cut back by one full day and now she needed to be faster. Naraku was up to something big this time. She needed to put an end to it.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked out from the trees on the outskirts of the forest and looked at the scene before him.

A village, or what had been a village, was utterly destroyed and not a single thing stirred. Houses were burned to the ground or smashed apart. Barns and stables were now firewood. Not a soul remained alive.

Jaken and Rin came out next, Rin giggling until seeing the sight. She gasped.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru . . . ?" she asked uneasily.

"It seems as though some sort of youkai did this. It is too great a wreck to be the work of men," he responded calmly.

"Shall we go and check, my lord?" Jaken implied.

"We do not-" He was cut off by Rin running to the remains of the village. He followed. Jaken, looking nervous, came shortly after.

Rin looked down at some sort of crater in the ground. When Sesshomaru came closer, he saw it was in fact a large claw print of a rather large youkai.

"Do you think this is what destroyed the village?" Rin said softly. Sesshomaru didn't answer.

'This is most likely Naraku's doing,' he thought to himself. 'He's birthing new youkai by the minute.'

"Let's go, Rin."

"Huh?" Rin looked up from the print and joined Sesshomaru. Jaken looked at the print, gulped, and ran after them.

* * *

Kagome climbed out of the well and stood on the grass. Stretching, she looked up into the morning sky as Inuyasha climbed out after her.

"Great, now can we continue our search?" he asked eagerly. She sighed and turned around.

"Let's see if the others want to first, all right?"

"Feh . . . Fine . . ."

Kagome rolled her eyes and led the way back to Kaede's hut.

"KAGOME!" Shippo came running up to her and hugged her.

"Hi Shippo!" she said cheerfully. Miroku, Sango and Kaede came out as well.

"Kagome I got something really important to tell you!" Shippo panted. "Kouga was here, looking for you!"

"WOLF-BREATH WAS HERE?!" Inuyasha yelled, clenching his fist, while Miroku shoved him out of the way.

"Yes, indeed. He seemed desperate," the monk added.

"He called me a ferret!" Shippo pouted as Kagome patted his head.

"Don't worry. At least he's gone now, right?"

"I guess . . ."

Inuyasha, meanwhile, was also pouting.

"Oh stop it, Inuyasha," Kaede said sternly. "Instead of making him your enemy, make him a friend, like Kagome has done. I don't see why you get so angry with him."

"A friend?! You off your rocker, ya old hag?!"

"Inuyasha would never make friends with Kouga," Sango muttered as Miroku put in a "You can say that again." Inuyasha glared at them.

"Well anyway, a certain someone wants to go back to shard hunting," Kagome interrupted. "Is it alright with you guys?"

It was. The faster they found Naraku, the faster he could be dealt with. They set off that afternoon.

* * *

Naraku looked on as Kagura stood off to one side, tapping her fan against the palm of her hand. Kanna stood near her, holding her mirror, and Kohaku sat in the corner, looking away from everyone. Around him were the latest youkai he had created from his body. Each were violent and highly dangerous, with weapons or claws or fangs or whatever else was put together to suit each demon.

He chuckled. "Maybe I should stop for today."

"There's already quite enough. Why keep adding more?" Kagura asked.

"The more the merrier."

Kohaku, in the corner, tried to look emotionless. In truth he was actually thinking about his sister. (For those who don't know, Kohaku comes to his senses in one volume and remembers everything. Naraku probably knows this, but Kohaku thinks he doesn't, so he tries to act like he hasn't regained his old self back)

'What should I do?' he asked himself. 'I can't just let Naraku go away unnoticed with all of this . . . I have to escape somehow. Warn nee-chan (elder sister) . . . But how? How?' He looked around the room full of youkai, and suppressed a shudder. Hakudoushi, Naraku's latest incarnation, would surely figure him out. But he had to run away.

'Tonight,' he decided. 'Tonight I will join nee-chan again.'


	4. To Run From Your Fears

A/N: Hoooo boy I've been really busy the past six days. But anyway, here's the next chapter!

**ThebigW:** As ever, thank you for your kind words of wisdom. (cough) mmyes . . . And yes, alas for the poor ferret. But I must have it being teased. Otherwise, it's not as much fun.

**Inu-babe666:** Thankee very kindly for your review, mate! And here is more, just as you desired!

**Sesshomaru-luver:** (bows) Thank you, thank you. Once again, I appreciate your reviews. Enjoy the next chapter!

**Chapter Four: To Run From Your Fears**

The moon cast a snowy light across the ground as the flames from the fire crackled and lit the faces of those sleeping around it. Inuyasha was sitting up in a tree branch above them, looking over them like he did every night. Miroku was leaning with his back to the base of the tree, and Sango and Kagome were near the fire. Shippo was near Kagome in her sleeping bag.

Inuyasha, of course, was wide awake. He looked towards the moon and found himself yet again in deep thought, which he could only achieve at night, when things were actually quiet. He was just thinking of trying to get some sleep when suddenly a scent came to him.

_It can't be . . . _he thought as he sat up straight and looked off into the direction from which it came. He leaped off the branch and into the forest below. He hated leaving everyone like that, but he had to see . . .

After running for some time, the scent became very strong. He stopped and looked out at the form of Kikyo before him. She looked back with those cold eyes.

"Kikyo . . ."

"Have you come to ask why I am here?"

"I . . ."

Kikyo laughed without mirth. "You always do. If you must know, I am on Naraku's trail. I thought you would have known that."

"But Kikyo, you can't on your own! I won't let you, I told you that!"

"I can do this on my own. I don't need anyone's help; especially the help of that reincarnation of mine."

"Kikyo . . ."

"I've told you before, Inuyasha; I am doing this by myself." Then she turned, her soul gatherers at her side, and disappeared into the trees. Inuyasha was left standing there, watching as she vanished into the night.

* * *

Kohaku gripped his chain blade in slightly sweaty hands. He was walking quietly, and trying hard not to breathe so much. He set his face in a dead pan way, just in case anyone caught him, which he hoped would not happen.

Somehow, he had to slip past the hall and out of the "castle", for it was another imitation castle set up by Naraku, and then once outside, he would have to be on extra alert. Who knew what was beyond those doors? Hakudoushi could be waiting for him. He always had a way of knowing whatever was going on . . .

He stood, finally, in front of the doors. He slipped through and stood outside, where the breeze ruffled his hair. His breathing didn't change. He was still precautious. He took a few steps, looked around, then began a medium-paced walk. Soon, he got to the wall outskirting the makeshift castle and leaned his body against it, hiding himself in the shadows. Hardly breathing, he looked around once more.

Still no one. Could an escape possibly be as simple as this? Kohaku, not wanting to find out the outcome if it wasn't, slowly crept along the wall. He got to the break in the wall, which led to the outside . . . and to freedom . . .

Not letting down his guard, he very slowly inched his way around the wall to the opposite side. Now he was facing the forest that encompassed the castle . . .

He knew there would be a barrier, and he didn't want to alert Naraku if he had gone. So, Kohaku came to the most difficult part in his escape; the running. He knew there was no other way, and this was the only thing that had come to mind.

Taking a deep breath, he looked up at the sky, closed his eyes, and thought about being reunited with Sango. Looking back to the forest, he took off at a sprint.

He felt the barrier the instant it touched him; like a small jolt throughout his body. Now he needed to concentrate . . . He ran at full speed, not looking back.

* * *

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?"

It was now day, and everyone was on the move again. Kagome, on her bike, was looking at Inuyasha curiously.

"Feh, it's nothing," he replied roughly. Kagome frowned.

"No, it's not. You've been acting strange ever since this morning and I want to know why."

"I told you, it's-!" Inuyasha began before stopping in the middle of his sentence. He sniffed the air and growled.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku had stopped and looked back at the angered hanyou.

"Not him again . . ." Inuyasha snarled before a small dust storm greeted everyone's eyes.

"Oh no . . ." Sango murmured before Kouga stood before them.

"What do you want, wolf-breath?!" Inuyasha yelled at him, placing a hand on Tetsusaiga.

"I've come to claim my woman once and for all!" the young wolf prince declared. "And you can't stop me!"

"Why you . . ."

"Inuyasha, be calm," Miroku said softly to Inuyasha before facing Kouga. "Excuse me, I don't mean to sound rude, but we are in a hurry."

"Oh yeah? Well this won't take long," Kouga told them before sweeping up Kagome in his arms in lightning speed.

"Damnit!" Inuyasha cursed to himself and unsheathed Tetsusaiga. "YOU'RE FINISHED, WOLF-BREATH!!"

Kouga, now on a small ledge a few feet away, placed down Kagome and turned to the now furious Inuyasha.

"She's mine now, dog-turd!" he shouted before jumping off the ledge and straight at Inuyasha, where he delivered a punch to his stomach.

"Why me . . ." Kagome muttered before turning to the scene. "Don't fight, you two!" she shouted, but it was no use. They were too wrapped up in their battle.

"Take this!" Inuyasha yelled before striking at Kouga with his sword. Kouga easily jumped out of the way. He sent another punch at Inuyasha, which he dodged, before getting clawed on the face.

"Can you hear me?! I SAID STOP!!!" Kagome shouted. As if magically, Kouga and Inuyasha immediately quit their fight and looked up at her.

"Thank you! Now, Inuyasha, I can sense a shard of the jewel!" she yelled down at them, while pointing into the vast forest.

"Got it!" Inuyasha sheathed Tetsusaiga and jumped up to retrieve Kagome. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo followed on Kirara.

"HEY! COME BACK AND FIGHT, DOG-TURD!" Kouga called after them, but it was no use. They were already disappearing.

Angry, he grumbled furiously and ran towards his den. He'd have to figure out a better approach . . .

* * *

"Over there!" Kagome pointed to where she could sense the shard. "That's strange . . . there's only one . . . Do you think that means-?"

"Kohaku . . ." Sango said softly.

Inuyasha could now definitely smell the scent of Sango's kin. He remembered the encounters they had with him before . . . How would this meeting turn out? His previous discussion with Kikyo was now lost within his mind as he focused on finding Kohaku.

* * *

Kohaku had been running all night, not stopping even once . . . He was too afraid that Hakudoushi or Naraku himself would catch up with him . . .

He was exhausted. He stumbled now through the forest, eager to get as far away as possible . . . Get away . . .

"Kohaku!"

He looked up with half-lidded eyes and saw a blurry image; people . . . in front of him . . . Someone was coming closer . . . But so slowly . . . He had to . . .

His vision went black as he fell to the ground.

* * *

A/N: Haha cliff!!!! (rocks get thrown) OW I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!!!

Anyhoo . . . Aw poor Kouga-kun. Haha. It's still funny, though. And, personally, I don't really like Kikyo all that much . . . so she's not in the story as much as . . . er . . . the people I like . . . But still, I can't help feeling sorry for her. I mean seriously . . . going through what she did? That would SUCK! But anyway, next chapter coming soon! Ja ne!


	5. Revelations

A/N: Here tis, another chapter. Thank you to all who have reviewed:

**ThebigW:** Mmyes, you will just have to wait and see . . . MUAHAHAHA-! (cough)

**Sesshomaru-luver:** Thank you once again for your review. HERE'S A COOKIE!!!

**Sauron's Minion:** Haha . . . ha . . . now you have to wait until you get back from Hawaii! . . . And uh . . . I'll see you there . . . literally.

Disclaimer: Don't . . . own . . . Inuyasha . . .

* * *

**Chapter Five: Revelations**

"What do you think happened to him?"

"I don't know . . . But he doesn't have any wounds."

"Do you think it has to do with Naraku?"

"It might."

Inuyasha leaned against the door of a hut that the people of a nearby village had graciously given them for the night. Kohaku was lying on a small futon, sleeping. Sango was close to him, watching his every move. Miroku was sitting in the corner near Sango, and Shippo was sleeping with Kirara in another. Kagome was stirring something in a pot over a fire in the middle of the room.

They had found Kohaku in the woods, looking like he was about to collapse. Sango was walking over to him when he fainted. They picked him up, not seeing him as any threat, and made for the nearest village.

All the events of today ran through the hanyou's mind. The encounter with Kikyo . . . the brief fight over Kagome with Kouga, which he still scowled upon . . . and the finding of Kohaku. But considering all that had happened . . . He couldn't get Kikyo's words out of his thoughts.

_I can do this on my own._

_She can't . . . _he thought miserably. _She needs help . . . And she needs to know that._

"Inuyasha . . . ?"

He blinked and looked down at Kagome, giving him a funny look.

"What?"

"Well, it's just . . . You've been acting strange all day."

"Feh."

Kagome frowned and stood up, walking out of the hut. Inuyasha watched her leave through slightly surprised eyes.

"Inuyasha." Miroku had observed what had just happened. "I think you should be kinder to Lady Kagome . . . Considering what we've been through lately and the fact that everyone is tired from today's ordeals."

Inuyasha growled and banged his fist on the wooden doorframe before exiting the hut as well.

The cool air met his face as he looked up to see stars already overhead in the dark blue sky. Putting his hands in his haori, he walked along the trail that held Kagome's scent.

'Stupid wench . . . trying to always meddle in my affairs . . . Doesn't she know that I want some time to think without her pestering me?' he thought grouchily. But then again . . . she _was _just worried about him . . .

"Bah," he said out loud before stopping. To his right was a small pond. He cautiously walked past some bushes before coming to the water's edge. Kagome was there, sitting at the shore and looking out across the water. She looked up when he appeared.

They stayed like that, looking at each other, for several moments. Then Inuyasha looked down towards the water and mumbled something.

"What? I couldn't hear you . . ." Kagome said quietly.

"I said . . . I'm sorry." Inuyasha frowned. He hated having to apologize.

Kagome looked at him for a moment longer and then got up and walked over to him.

"I'm sorry too . . . I shouldn't bother you like that."

Inuyasha blinked in surprise.

"Th-there's no reason for _you _to apologize . . ."

"But I want to!"

Inuyasha shook his head in confusion. Sometimes he didn't understand what came out of that girl's mouth . . .

Kagome looked into his golden eyes. "But . . . you can tell me anything . . . you know that . . . right?"

Inuyasha was silent. Tell her about what he felt? How was that possible?

Kagome sighed and started walking away, but Inuyasha grabbed her wrist.

"Huh?" she said, startled, as Inuyasha held her wrist in one hand.

". . . I met Kikyo today. I caught her scent, and I went to see what she was up to . . . She told me . . . that she could take care of Naraku herself. But she can't . . . I tried telling her that, but she wouldn't listen. We need to make her an ally, not an enemy any longer."

Kagome digested this information and nodded slowly.

"Inuyasha . . . thank you."

He looked into her eyes for a moment before he heard Miroku's voice coming from the direction of the hut;

"Inuyasha! Kagome! Kohaku has awoken!"

Inuyasha noticed that his hand was still grasping Kagome's wrist and let go, blushing slightly. Kagome looked at him for a brief moment before running back towards the hut. Inuyasha saved them time by picking her up, putting her on his back, and running to the hut on fast feet.

* * *

Kohaku blinked several times to see clearly. His vision was somewhat blurry . . . where was he?

"Kohaku . . ."

He turned his head and noticed that there was someone next to him. Who?

"N-Nee-chan . . ."

"You-You remember me? What else do you remember, Kohaku?"

"I . . ." He could now see Sango, kneeling by him and looking at him worriedly. "I remember everything . . ." He felt his eyes water. "I can remember that night that I . . . I killed chichi-ue!" (father)

"Oh Kohaku!" Sango embraced her younger brother, now crying freely. Her little brother was back. No more was he a slave of Naraku.

* * *

Miroku stood outside and watched the two reunited siblings. Inuyasha and Kagome came up to him.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked him.

"It seems as if Kohaku's memory has come back to him. He now has his free will again," Miroku informed them. Kagome sighed, relieved. "Let's give them some time alone."

* * *

Naraku sat in a shadowed corner. He had seen through Kanna's mirror Kohaku running through the night. His memory had fully come back to him.

"Aren't you going after him?" Kagura asked half-heartedly. Even though she pretended not to care, she was anxious about Kohaku's life.

"No," Naraku replied, smiling slightly. "I have other things in mind for the boy."

Kagura looked on, frowning, and turned to leave.

"Kagura."

She stopped.

"It would be best if you stick to the side that will inevitably win. Any other choices now would send you to even deeper trouble."

Kagura stood for a moment longer, her back facing Naraku, until she walked away, tapping her fan against the palm of her hand. There was no doubt about it now; Naraku knew that she had been visiting Sesshomaru, asking for help in defeating Naraku, and getting her freedom. If she returned . . . her life would be in danger.

_Freedom is more important . . . Better than being enslaved by Naraku, isn't it?!_ she thought fiercely. No matter what, she would not stop helping to destroy Naraku.


	6. Dog, Cat, and Wolf

A/N: Apologies!!! I was in Hawaii for the past 10 days, and I just started school again. Sophmore year is harder than freshman year (sweatdrop). But anyway, here's the next chapter after a long wait.

I'm too tired to do shout outs, I'm sorry . . .

**Chapter Six: Dog, Cat, and Wolf**

"Are you sure that it's safe, Sango?" Kagome asked the taiji-ya. (demon slayer)

"Perfectly safe," Sango reassured her. "Trust me. Kohaku's memory has fully returned . . . I think I would know. It's all right to travel with him."

"Then let's get a move on!" Inuyasha said irritably. "I hate being delayed, so can we move it already?!"

Kagome sighed and shook her head. Shippo hopped up into the basket on Kagome's bike.

"What an impatient person," he commented before Kagome rode off.

Sango turned to Kohaku. "Hop up on Kirara," she instructed him as she sat behind him. "Aren't you riding with us, houshi-sama?"

"I shall rely on my own two feet," the monk told her with a smile.

* * *

Once they started off, they kept quiet for a long time. They traveled for a few hours, until . . .

"DOG-TURD!"

"Not again!!" everybody groaned, with the exception of Kohaku.

"What? Who is it?" he asked them.

"It's a . . . 'friend' . . . Of ours," Sango told him weakly.

Kagome yelped in surprise as once again, Kouga picked her up from behind. He landed a few feet away.

"Now mutt-face, I shall take this beautiful woman and make her mine!" he shouted to Inuyasha, who looked ready to pounce any second.

"Kouga, stop."

Everyone looked at a surprisingly calm Kagome.

"Put me down, please."

Kouga did as she asked. She brushed dirt off her skirt and stood between Inuyasha and Kouga.

"Now then. I think this feud has gone on long enough, and you two should make amends! Naraku is out there somewhere, and you two fight—over _me? _I say you should end this right now and make allies, at least."

Everyone blinked and stared at Kagome.

"Inuyasha and this . . . Kouga person fight over her?" Kohaku whispered to Sango. "Are they both in love with her or something?"

"You could say that . . ." Sango replied with a somewhat exasperated expression.

"Allies?! Yeah right!" Inuyasha scoffed.

"I'd never make friends with this puppy!" Kouga agreed.

"WOULD YOU QUIT IT?!"

Everyone, yet again, became silent and turned their eyes to Kagome.

"THAT'S IT! I tried being nice about it, but now it seems that I'm going to have to force you! Kouga!" Kagome pointed a finger at the now startled wolf prince. "I am not your woman! Inuyasha!" She now turned to a fearful looking hanyô. "Stop trying to pick fights with him just because he flirts with me! Now . . . MAKE UP!!!!!"

They both gulped and looked at each other, none looking particularly happy. They muttered something indescribable.

"I can't hear you!" Kagome yelled.

"Sorry . . ." both of them murmured, looking in different directions.

"Great! Now Kouga, we need to have a talk."

"Kagome . . ." Inuyasha began, but once he saw the expression on her face, he quickly changed his mind.

* * *

"It's been forever!" Inuyasha yelled as he glared in the direction Kagome and Kouga went to.

"Inuyasha, calm down. It's only been several minutes," Miroku assured him.

"So Inuyasha . . ." Kohaku began shyly. "Do you fight with him over Kagome because you love her?"

Inuyasha went rigid, and then blushed like crazy.

"N-No! It's not like that, I . . . just . . . eh . . ."

_He's lying _Kohaku thought as he looked at the struggling hanyou.

"Here they come," Sango interrupted.

Indeed, Kagome and Kouga were walking back. Kouga looked disappointed, and even a little sad. Kagome was smiling. Kouga said something to her and then took off.

"What did you guys talk about?" Shippo asked.

"Oh, I was putting him down gently . . . After all, he does have another woman that wants his attention; Ayame."

"That's true," Sango agreed.

"Also, I asked him if he would give us the jewel shards in his legs."

"What?!" everybody shouted, excluding, yet again, Kohaku.

"Yep. I explained to him more of our situation . . . He agreed to help us. Looks like you've made friends with him after all, Inuyasha."

"Feh . . ." Inuyasha's ear twitched. "Did he really give them to you?"

"Yeah." Kagome showed them two shining jewel shards in her hand.

"That's remarkable!" Sango exclaimed.

"Or a miracle," Miroku put in.

Inuyasha, instead of looking happy, looked away.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him. "I thought you would be happy."

"I think he's pouting because-" Shippo began before Inuyasha bonked him on the head.

"Because why? Inuyasha . . . are you not telling me something?"

Inuyasha looked at her, "feh"-ed, and began walking again.

* * *

"I think it's my fault," Kohaku told Kagome as Kirara pulled up next to Kagome's bike. They were on the move once more.

"That Inuyasha's acting odd?" she replied, looking forward and seeing Inuyasha in the front. He couldn't hear from there. She hoped.

"Yeah . . . That friend of yours, Kouga, and Inuyasha keep fighting, don't they?"

"Well yeah."

"Over you?"

"It would seem so . . . ever since Kouga first kidnapped me and took me with him to his hideout . . . Inuyasha was pretty angry at him for that, and I apparently out of all the times we interacted with Kouga, he wouldn't stop flirting with me and calling me his 'woman', so that just made Inuyasha angrier."

"I see. Well, I asked him a difficult question about it, I guess, when you were talking with Kouga."

"What did you ask him?"

"I asked if the reason why he was so angry with Kouga for liking you was because Inuyasha loves you."

Kagome felt her heart skip a beat.

"N-No, don't be silly!"

"That's the same response I got from him. He started stuttering like an idiot. But I don't think I'm too young to see it."

With that, Kirara ran ahead of Kagome so that Sango could talk to Miroku.

"I don't think I am either," Shippo added from the basket in front of Kagome. She looked ahead at Inuyasha, who was now looking towards the setting sun.

* * *


	7. Startling Moves

**A/N: Wow. I haven't updated this in a really long time. Well, I've pretty much given up on this fanfic of mine...It's also not really how I write anymore...scowls But I still had stuff in it, so I just decided to post the rest of it up. Why?**

**BECAUSE I FELT LIKE IT!**

**Just don't expect anything.**

**Disclaimer: ...Yeah. Don't own stuff.**

**Chapter 7: Startling Moves**

Sesshomaru sat at the base of the tree, watching as the fire crackled in the night. Rin and Jaken were already asleep.

"You can come out," he said softly, as to not wake up the sleeping forms of his companions. Kagura emerged from behind a nearby tree. "You've come again, have you?"

"Sesshomaru…"

Sesshomaru almost blinked. Kagura usually called him "Lord".

"How many times must you come before you get it through your head that I will not help you?" he replied.

Kagura only stood, a few feet away from him, the light of the fire playing with the shadows on her face.

"And how many times must I come seeking aid until you can accept the fact that I wish to fight by your side?"

Sesshomaru did blink at this. He had merely thought that she wanted him to do all the dirty work for her…But fighting side by side?

"…Why do you want me to help you, out of all people?"

"Because…You are the only one who can defeat Naraku. I wish to help in his demise."

Sesshomaru watched as Kagura came closer to him…And kneeled in front of him. He looked at her, unfazed.

"Please Sesshomaru…I beg of you this time. Aid me."

Sesshomaru got up and looked down at her for a minute. She did not move.

"…I will fight."

Kagura looked up at him, surprise in her red eyes. She slowly got up. Then, she did something no one would have dreamed of seeing. She hugged Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru, being the dead pan person that he is, even allowed himself the slightest bit of emotion to seep through. Surprise was soon in his eyes as well.

Kagura, remembering where she was, let go and blushed.

"Thank you…Sesshomaru…"

With that, she took off on her feather into the night sky.

Rin, pretending to be asleep, had seen the whole thing. She smiled as she watched Sesshomaru look up at the sky for a moment, and then sit back down against the tree.

* * *

Inuyasha and the others had found an inn to stay at for the night, as they had come across a village just after the sun had set. They were sitting around, eating, while Inuyasha sat in the corner. 

"Come and eat, Inuyasha," Miroku tried persuading the hanyou. He merely grunted.

"Don't tell me you're still angry about Kouga," Kagome said to him. He narrowed his eyes. "Oh come on! You told me just the other day that Kikyo was to be our ally!" Everyone grew quiet. "Now I'm telling you that Kouga will be too, and you're acting like a child! At least I was reasonable and accepting enough to Kikyo, so why can't you be for Kouga!"

Now Inuyasha was angry. "Wench, I'll never call that wimpy wolf my ally, friend, or even acquaintance, for that matter!"

"Then I won't think of Kikyo that way either!"

Everyone was silent for a moment, watching the two as they looked angrily at each other. Inuyasha just turned his head and didn't bother looking at Kagome. She stood up.

"You won't even take what I say into thought, will you?" she asked him softly. He didn't answer. "After all, I'm just a shard detector to you, aren't I!"

He continued looking away. She felt tears pool in her eyes.

"You stupid jerk!" she shouted at him. "At least answer me-YAAAA!" she screamed as the inn shook violently.

"What's going on?" Sango said out loud as she grabbed Haraikotsu. (her boomerang bone).

The group ran outside to see a large youkai terrorizing the village. It was yellow, and had horns on the top of its head. It had long, sharp claws, which it was using to swipe down houses.

Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga in a heartbeat and ran towards the demon. Miroku and Sango were not too long in following. Kagome ran inside to grab her bow and arrows, told Kohaku and Shippo to go to a safe place outside the village on Kirara, and ran outside. Inuyasha was already swinging his sword down on the creature.

"Haraikotsu!" Sango yelled as she threw her massive boomerang. It soared through the air, cutting the youkai's shoulder. It roared and ran at her, swinging down a claw. Miroku jumped in and pulled Sango out of the way.

"Time to finish this," Inuyasha said before swinging down Tetsusaiga in front of him. "Kaze no Kizu!" (Wound of the Wind, Cutting Wind, Wind Scar, etc.)

Instead of finishing the youkai off, the blasts of energy rushing towards it completely disappeared as the youkai opened its mouth and surrounded itself in a purple barrier.

"What!" Inuyasha yelled.

"The youkai managed to deflect your Kaze no Kizu with some of strange barrier," Miroku pointed out, holding his hand. "Let's try this; Kazaana!"

The youkai found itself being sucked towards the monk's Kazaana, but it stuck both its arms in the ground and stayed put.

"It's not working!" Sango shouted. Miroku quickly resealed his hand. The youkai rushed at him and tried to hit him as he dodged most of its attack, but got scraped on the arm.

"Damn!" he muttered before turning around.

"Miroku!" Kagomeexclaimed before notching an arrow. "You're going down, ugly!" she yelled at the youkai. She fired her arrow just as the youkai put up his barrier, although this time, the arrow managed to pass after a struggle. The beast roared in anger and charged at her.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. He reached her as fast as he could, shielding the youkai's attack from her. The youkai clawed his back as he tried to shield Kagome.

"Inuyasha!" she cried as he flinched from the pain.

"I'm fine," he lied as he turned around. "I think you disabled his barrier with your arrow," he told her. He held up Tetsusaiga and charged once again.

"Tetsusaiga!" he yelled as he easily sliced the youkai in two. As he landed, he sunk to one knee, using Tetsusaiga to steady himself.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted before running over to him and the remains of the youkai.

"Houshi-sama, are you alright?" Sango asked Miroku. His left arm was bleeding.

"I'm fine…I just need a little cleaning up," he replied with a smile. She smiled back. They both turned to see Kagome run past them and to Inuyasha, who, by the looks of it, had lost quite a lot of blood.

"Inuyasha, can you stand?" she asked him gently. There were gash marks along his back that didn't look too deep, but severe nonetheless.

"I think so…" he replied weakly. Using Tetsusaiga as a prop, he let Kagome help him back into the inn.

Kirara had come back with Kohaku and Shippo after the fight was over. Kagome was tending to Inuyasha's wounds as Sango tended to Miroku's.

"Inuyasha…I'm so sorry," Kagome told the hanyou, referring to their fight earlier.

"It's not your fault," he said. "I don't…don't think that you're just a shard detector."

Kagome looked at him, startled. He turned around and looked her in the eye.

"I might have thought that earlier…But now, that's changed."

"Inuyasha…"

They were interrupted when they noticed Shippo watching. Blushing, they looked away.

"Houshi-sama…Thank you," Sango told Miroku as she bandaged his arm.

"Not to worry, Sango," he responded with another smile that made Sango blush slightly. "After all, I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt."

Surprised, Sango looked at him quizzically. She then noticed that their faces were only a few inches apart…

Sango noticed Kohaku looking at the two of them, and she quickly edged back a little, blushing like mad.

* * *

"So what do you think?" Shippo asked Kohaku in a whisper as to not wake up any of his companions. Everyone was now sleeping; Inuyasha in usual spot in the corner, Kagome near the fire in the middle of the room, and Miroku near Sango, although not too close for fear of being hit. 

"I say my nee-chan and that monk definitely love each other," the freckled boy replied.

"And same goes for Inuyasha and Kagome, even though they'll never admit it," Shippo added sadly. There was silence for a moment until Shippo then said,

"Do you think that youkai today was from Naraku?"

"I don't doubt it for a minute," Kohaku said earnestly.


End file.
